


Trick or Treat

by Coco0502



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nicknames
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-28 22:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coco0502/pseuds/Coco0502
Summary: Rafe is hungry for more than chocolate this Hallows Eve and they have the whole house to themselves ;)chocolate, dildos, nicknames Oh My!





	1. Happy Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a new fandom for me so give me some feedback and let me know what you think?  
Suggestions or requests for other stories/ fandoms  
Let me know

It was a chilly night this Halloween and Sully had been invited out to dinner with some of his buddies, leaving his two nieces to the care of Charlie and Sam for the evening.  
Rafe had wanted to stay home with Nathan and enjoy some classic thrillers, and Nathan was more than happy to accompany him. 

Closing in around 7:00 o'clock, Charlie was just finishing packing candy into a big toy cauldron, full of Kit Kats, Crunch Bars, Hershey's and mostly M&Ms, after all it was a chocolate household for the Drakes.  
“Alright boys, the candy will be here on the kitchen counter” Charlie said looking to the men on the couch. 

“Okay” the two said in unison looking through movies to watch for the night, and a ding from the microwave alerted Nathan to get up and remove the popcorn that had been cooking inside. Rafe was Wearing his favorite black V-neck T shirt and sported cat whiskers drawn on his face by a slightly intoxicated Sam earlier. 

He waited on the couch while Nathan got up to receive the snack when Charlie yelled for Sam, who was upstairs getting ready.  
“Samuel! Get your ass down here Sully is leaving soon!” He yelled with a hand on his hip tapping his foot impatiently.

A few moments later here came the older Drake bouncing down the steps in a pirate getup, eye-patch and all. “AARRRRGH MATEY LET’S GO FIND ME TREASURE AYE?” He exclaimed cheerfully. “Christ Samuel are we taking care of two little kids tonight or three?” Charlie retorted looking him up and down and shaking his head chuckling.

“Did I mention my love of booty?” Sam added smiling while Charlie dragged him out the door slamming it behind them before yelling goodbye. Nathan was holding the bag of popcorn not surprised by his older brother’s immaturity. “Wanna try something?” he asked playfully. Rafe squinted cautiously, “Hmm. What kind of thing?” he responded.


	2. Trying something new?!

“Here give me some chocolate kitten” Nathan said reaching out his hand. Rafe’s cock twitched at the nickname, He could just imagine how that would sound with his mouth on his shaft sucking. 

He snapped out of his daydream and passed him some Hershey bars, licking his lips as he unwrapped them putting them a glass bowl.

He placed it in the microwave for a minute and took it out planting it back on the counter with the popcorn. “Watch this” Nathan said taking a piece and dipping it into the bowl of melted chocolate pulling out a half-covered piece. Rafe’s eyes beamed and Nathan teased it in front of him, “Here kitty kitty, here kitty” he cooed. 

Rafe thought for a moment then completely took his index and thumb into his mouth pulling back and chewing on the popcorn. Nathan gasped at first but afterwards he held up his index again which still had some chocolate left on it and said, “Ah ah, forgot some kitten” and without warning his finger was inside Rafe’s mouth again, sucking slow looking deep into his partner’s eyes.

“Good boy. Mm what do you say I put this somewhere else? You gonna do a good job for daddy kitten?” he furthered placing a hand to his crotch, rubbing calmly. Rafe nodded smiling grabbing the bowl and getting up to reheat it. It was like a dream to him walking back to his lover, swaying his hips elegantly making a kissy face at Nathan. 

He got on his knees beside him and handed him the bowl while he shoved his pants and boxers to the ground, pushing his hips forward. Nathan held himself in one hand and used the other to dip a finger in the hot chocolate now trailed a stripe from his shaft to his balls trembling from the stimulation. Rafe was almost drooling as he observed him lick the rest off his finger, leaning forward looking down for his signal to start.


End file.
